denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Church of Madonna
Church of Madonna (태모신교, Taemosingyo) is the religion of Denma(a.k.a. Denma the Quanx). This is a religion of Yeongsoon Yang's cartoon Maat (1994), Iron Dog is no trace (1998), Rami Record (2008, 2013 (Korean)), and webtoon Denma. Madonna Church is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Summary The symbol here is ankh. Ankh is first appeared in the A Dog of Pamana (3). In Eve (episode) link, Quai takes ankh posture. But ankh is also a symbol of Church of Madonna. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON There is also ankh with incense. In Blackout (4), Pax Industries and Silverquick are owned by this. It mentioned a pseudo-religious organization, whose galactic is beyond any imaginable scale. In Savoy Gaal, it turns out that they send priests to Silverquick. Edel is a priest dispatched to Silverquick. The cassock they wear is like this. In (10), Edel mentioned Mother Madonna. The name of this religion is first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1) too). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Sixteen (2). This article is deal with easturn Church of Madonna. Their rival is Church of Nuit. Terminology Madonna's Bible Madonna's Bible (모태경, Motaegyeong) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (4). It is the scriptures of the Church of Madonna. The motif is the Bible. It is also read to the troublemakers in the Purgatory. Matrix-Bible is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Me-thu'-sha-el Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘, Meutsiel) is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (10). It is a declaration of affirmation found in the Church of Madonna's people worship as a concluding word or response to prayers, like Amen or Hallelujah. The word Me-thu'-sha-el comes from the biblical character Methushael. And The word Me-thu'-sha-el is Hebrew מְת֫וּשָׁאֵל origin. It means "champion of El"; ""man of God". Methushael is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Patron Patron (패트론, Paeteuron) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (5). Deva serves him. Baron Hussadin is one of the biggest Patrons of the church body in zone 17. Here are the people who belong it. Priest Priest (사제, Saje) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Savoy Gaal (4). It is male cleric of the Church of Madonna. Prospective priestess will be educated to become a priest in the seminary, and they can choose which priest to become when you reach a certain age. There are various kinds of priests, such as Guardian priest, researcher of the Madonna's Academy of Science. Devas can take advantage of priests if they wanted to, but priests never make move on a Deva. That's forbidden. No matter how desperate priests are, they just don't cross that line. Here are the people who belong it. Administrative Bureau Administrative Bureau (사무국, Samuguk) is mentioned in the Sixteen (10). When Baron Hussadin tells a priest and Asherah that he might as well convert himself into Church of Nuit, a priest says her that they will make a call to the here. Teacher says that starting tomorrow, pre-Devas will care after priests while his hospitalization. Edel asks O to hack the main computer of here. O refuses Edel's request. But Nell comes. Headquarters is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Guardian priest Guardian priest (수호사제, Suhosaje) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Sixteen (1). Mohican has the qualities that Edel is such an a-list Guardian priest material, but is wondering why he is driven out of the Holy See and is in Silverquick. Ham urge Edel to be a Guardian priest, the priest of all priests. They wear a suit with a distinctive decorations on their chest. These decorations looks like faucets, but in faucet (수도꼭지, Sudokkokji) and nipple (젖꼭지, jeotkkokji) the word handle (꼭지, kkokji) is in common uses in Korean. Prior to actual guardianship, 2 to 4 pre-Guardian priests serve a Deva in a temporarily formed group. Usually, this temporary formation stays for the actual guardianship, so both Devas and priests nervously wish for the perfect match on the day of priest and Deva matching. But not all matching proceed as assigned. As Deva can either reject a priest, or picks out a priest. Edel succeeded to team with Heimann and became a match Deva Nell, but she remembers him and rejects to match. He is instead picked out to Deva Asherah. Dae-Rung-Won Dae-Rung-Won (대릉원, 大陵園, Daereungwon) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (7). It means the big palace of royals. When the perfect match on the day of priest and Deva matching had come, the main computer of here randomly matches priests to a Deva. If person will hacks into the here network, that person will get caught and expelled. The word Dae-Rung-Won refers to 대릉원 (Daereungwon) (Korean), the Ancient Tombs of the Shilla Dynasty, located in Gyeongju City, South Korea. Dae-Neung-Won is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Health Bureau Health Bureau (의료국, Samuguk) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (10). When a priest tells Baron Hussadin that here is still conducting epidemiological surveys on his Devas. Medical Lab or Hospital at Headquarters are old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Madonna's Academy of Science Madonna's Academy of Science (과학원, Gwahagwon) is first mentioned in the Sixteen (2). They literally do science-related work. In (1), O belongs here. He and hundreds of researchers are doing some researches, but they has not made any progress yet. There is a Cryptography Department (암호 분석팀, Amho bunseoktim) under the here. Science Academy is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Purgatory Purgatory (정화원, 正化院, Jeonghwawon) is mentioned in the Sixteen (4). It called the food waste temple. It is where disciplinary actions are taken against the school troublemakers. In there, the kids recite and memorize the Madonna's bible over and over again until they're set straight. But the real punishment comes during the meal time. The occupants are forced to gulp down the food waste collected from different seminaries, all day long. Whatever it is, they eat. They eat, to save theirselves from another beating. They eat, to avoid the dark solitary confinement. Any cause of rebel, any doubt on faith, exvessive sentimentality, and the fiery passion of youth, they swallow down their throat. Edel got sent off here. Thanks to his uncle's persistence and negotiationg skills, Edel came back to school after a year. Jeonghwawon is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Priestess Priestess (무녀, Munyeo) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Sixteen (3). It is female cleric of the Church of Madonna. Prospective (pre-) priestess will be educated to become a priestess in the Pre-Deva temple. Shaman or Deva are old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Not all Priestesses are Devas. 舞花 is symbolizes to this. It means "dancing flower". Here are the people who belong it. Deva Deva (데바, Deba) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Sixteen (3). It means high priestess. Prospective Deva is including the one who was to serve as Deva in few years. They serves Patron. Those who haven't met Patron yet are Pre-Deva temple. Prior to actual guardianship, 2 to 4 pre-Guardian priests serve a Deva in a temporarily formed group. Usually, this temporary formation stays for the actual guardianship, so both Devas and priests nervously wish for the perfect match on the day of priest and Deva matching. But not all matching proceed as assigned. As Deva can either reject a priest, or picks out a priest. They can take advantage of priests if they wanted to, but priests never make move on her. That's forbidden. No matter how desperate priests are, they just don't cross that line. Here are the people who belong it. Pre-Deva temple Pre-Deva temple (무화원, 舞花園, Muhwawon) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it is (1)). And in Denma, it is first mentioned in the Sixteen (5). It is where Pre-Deva resides. O hacked in to the intranet of here, so he find a prospective Deva, Nell's blog. Deva, who haven't met Patron yet are also here. 舞花園 means "Garden of dancing flowers". 舞花 is symbolizes to Deva Muhwawon is old English version(2013.10.13.~2015.11.05.)'s name. Not all Priestesses are Devas. Silverquick Category:Organizations Category:Terminology